User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/American Gals vs. Japanese Gals
American Gals Lori_Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Leni.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Lisa_Loud-0.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Lola_Loud.png|Lola Loud (The Loud House) Catwoman-9.jpg|Catwoman (DC Universe) Wonder_Woman_Art_com11_003748.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Universe) Supergirl-3458.jpg|Supergirl (DC Universe) Black_Canary-804.jpg|Black Canary (DC Universe) Batgirl_Vol_5_32_Variant.jpeg|Batgirl (DC Universe) Dorothy_Gale_and_Toto.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Julia_Chang_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.png|Julia Chang (Tekken series) Batgirl_(AS)_2.jpg|Batgirl (Burtonverse) The_accuracy_of_posing.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Candace_Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Kim_Possible.jpg|Kim Possible Jean_Grey_90s.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Universe) Img_chara_felicia.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers series) Lois_Griffin.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Render-_Sam_1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) 1897f6b339f5bf4b98af7ee53cd3dde6.jpg|Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Gwen_original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 original series) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) C.viper_Sf4.jpg|Crimson Viper (Street Fighter series) SidneyPrescott001.jpg|Sidney Prescott (Scream series) Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Hayley_Smith_Fischer.jpg|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) Francine_Smith.png|Francine Smith (American Dad!) DOA5_Sarah_Render.png|Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter series) Marge_Simpson.png|Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Lisa_Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) 150px-Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Jillvalentine-projectxzone.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) Resident_Evil_Degeneration_Claire_Redfield.png|Claire Redfield (Resident Evil series) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-1.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Alice-kofxiv.jpg|Alice Garnet Nakata (SNK series) KOFXIV-Blue_Mary.jpg|Blue Mary (SNK series) 2146836-poison_final_fight.png|Poison (Final Fight/Street Fighter series) Sonya_Blade_MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Cassie mk11.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Jacqui_mk11.png|Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) Penny_sanchez_big.gif|Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Tina_Armstrong_9.jpg|Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive series) Fionna.png|Fionna (Adventure Time) Star_Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Wonder_Woman_IGAU.png|Wonder Woman (Injustice series) Turanga_Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) Maggie's_buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Newch yuni img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) LittleSuzy.jpg|Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) Tuesday X.gif|Tuesday X (The X's) Daphne Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) Kamala Khan.png|Kamala Kahn/Ms. Marvel (Marvel Universe) Ginormica pose.png|Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) Jane Read Goes To Washington.png|Jane Read (Arthur) 79FA2E4C-F7BE-4D53-9D16-42FD3F26D81C.jpeg|Thora Read (Arthur) D.W.Reed.png|D.W. Read (Arthur) Kate Read.png|Kate Read (Arthur) 5C788308-0F3E-42AB-94A0-ED482F9CE8BC.png|Francine Frensky (Arthur) DFE7907A-A9C6-46C3-B7E5-472BE03B0439.png|Catherine Frensky (Arthur) FD20608F-1A5A-4C4F-906D-4581F6BDA76E.png|Laverne Frensky (Arthur) Muffy.png|Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) 02579033-17A9-4A66-BB9F-A2C3638E2018.png|Millicent Crosswire (Arthur) Fern Walters.jpg|Fern Walters (Arthur) 1DE83B2C-4EFB-4BB4-9A30-AB48AC94B882.png|Rodentia Ratburn (Arthur) 59250B04-E0FB-4B13-AC0A-486F662FB513.png|Emily (Arthur) 67A8B246-E721-4A7E-AD17-22BD1C2B6C63.png|Molly MacDonald (Arthur) Sue2.jpg|Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) Giselle_3.jpg|Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) 9DE62CE7-C599-4717-8A46-44939509E686.png|Ladonna Compson (Arthur) Prunella Deegan.png|Prunella Deegan (Arthur) 25831876-E848-4B9E-BFD2-38A9D8775D16.png|Rubella Deegan (Arthur) 5B594205-6961-4CD6-B2AB-35718AF59DB2.png|Wanda Deegan (Arthur) Jenna Morgan.png|Jenna Morgan (Arthur) E6F1E86E-23B4-44AC-B9BF-3219891F40E0.png|Nadine Flumberghast (Arthur) E264C54E-FF18-441E-BB99-C202BBFB59AF.png|Lydia Fox (Arthur) 6EC77AF3-5A05-479B-8D1C-34E6A633DEF3.png|Leah MacGrady (Arthur) 303D18A8-6053-46AA-A266-423C46E2A4A7.png|Bitzi Baxter (Arthur) 2D970C93-1E9C-43C7-9F3F-204815B04778.png|Paige Turner (Arthur) C6B12C6C-9598-4BB0-B519-05F58868A974.png|Mrs. Gould (Arthur) E29FF9F3-C713-403E-ACA0-C9E23DA783C9.png|Bubby (Arthur) Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) Mona Simpson.png|Mona Simpson (The Simpson) Edna Krabappel.png|Edna Flanders (The Simpsons) Allison's Sax.png|Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) 1DD08E51-28A2-448B-9B8B-7935D3EA55E3.jpeg|Apogee (The Incredibles) Elastigirl incredibles 2.png|Elastigirl (The Incredibles) I2 - Violet.png|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Japanese Gals Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) Kirigiri_DR3.png|Kyouko Kirigiri (Danganronpa series) Asahina.png|Aoi Asahina (Danganronpa series) Touko_Fukawa_DR1.png|Touko Fukawa/Genocide Jill (Danganronpa series) Komaru_Naegi_Fullbody_Sprite.png|Komaru Naegi (Danganronpa series) Chiaki_Nanami.jpg|Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa series) Akane_owari_by.png|Akane Owari (Danganronpa series) Mahiru_koizumi.png|Mahiru Koizumi (Danganronpa series) Sakura_Ogami_Fullbody_Sprite.png|Sakura Ogami (Danganronpa series) Sayaka_Maizono_anime.png|Sayaka Maizono (Danganronpa series) Celestia_Ludenberg_Fullbody_Sprite_(3).png|Celestia Ludenberg (Danganronpa series) Mikan_Tsumiki_Fullbody_Sprite_(5).png|Mikan Tsumiki (Danganronpa series) Hinata_Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyūga (Naruto) Ibuki_Mioda_Fullbody_Sprite_(4).png|Ibuki Mioda (Danganronpa series) Hiyoko.png|Hiyoko Saionji (Danganronpa series) Pekopekoyama.jpg|Peko Pekoyama (Danganronpa series) Chisa_Chan2.png|Chisa Yukizome (Danganronpa series) Miaya_transparent_.png|Miaya Gekkogahara (Danganronpa series) Seiko_Kimura.png|Seiko Kimura (Danganronpa series) Ruruka_Andou.png|Ruruka Andoh (Danganronpa series) Danganronpa_V3_Kaede_Akamatsu_Fullbody_Sprite_(36).png|Kaede Akamatsu (Danganronpa series) 833_Madoka_Kaname.png|Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Danganronpa_V3_Tenko_Chabashira_Fullbody_Sprite_(11).png|Tenko Chabashira (Danganronpa series) Miu_Iruma_Illustration.png|Miu Iruma (Danganronpa series) Maki_Harukawa_Illustration.png|Maki Harukawa (Danganronpa series) Danganronpa_V3_Angie_Yonaga_Fullbody_Sprite_(20).png|Angie Yonaga (Danganronpa series) Danganronpa_V3_Kirumi_Tojo_Fullbody_Sprite_(10).png|Kirumi Tojo (Danganronpa series) Danganronpa_V3_Himiko_Yumeno_Fullbody_Sprite_(22).png|Himiko Yumeno (Danganronpa series) Ryuuko_Matoi.png|Ryuko Motai (Kill la Kill) Bulma_Piccolo_Jr._saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball series) Videl_(dragon_ball_fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball series) Android_18_(0).png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball series) Dragon_ball_gt_pan_v_10_by_krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball series) Sora_Takenouchi_promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Kari_Kamiya_(tri.)_t.gif|Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) Mimi_Tachikawa_(02)_t.gif|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Adventure) Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series) AliceHumanBRX.jpg|Alice Tsukagami (Bloody Roar series) YukakoYamagishi.png|Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) 96A93947-8512-4C96-84EC-CF64E3AF7978.png|Betty (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6152.jpg|Laura Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6165.jpg|Pamie (Adventures of the Little Koala) DOA6_Kasumi_Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Heroine-mai.png|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Kasumi_todoh_xi.jpg|Kasumi Todoh (SNK series) Hotaru_Futaba.jpg|Hotaru Futaba (SNK series) Malin.jpg|Malin (SNK series) Momoko-xi.jpg|Momoko (SNK series) Nakoruru_(2019).png|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Shiki_Samurai_Shodown_(2019).png|Shiki (Samurai Shodown series) Sakura_Kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano (Sreet Fighter series) Ibuki.jpg|Ibuki (Street Fighter series) Kumiko-0.png|Kumiko Nakamura (The Simpsons) Ruuyko_Concept.png|Ryuko (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) MSD_-_Eri_Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug series) Rimururu-sen.jpg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown series) Maki-c3.jpg|Maki Genryusai (Final Fight series) Akari-neogeohero.jpg|Akari Ichijou (The Last Blade series) Yuki-kof.jpg|Yuki (SNK series) F_yuki.gif|Yuki (The Last Blade series) Hibiki.jpg|Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade series) Heroes_-_Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Sailor_moon_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon Moon_Mercury.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon series) Sailor_mars_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon series) Sailor_jupiter_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg7mf.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Sailor_venus_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg6ya.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon series) Spirited-Away-Chihiro.jpg|Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) Natalie_Ape_Escape_Million_Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Naotora Ii - DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors series) 33F6B071-229C-432A-A934-E06259B69BBC.png|Asuka Langley Sohryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) DOA6_Ayane_Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Img-hitomi.png|Hitomi (Dead or Alive series) Mina_Majikina.jpg|Mina Majikina (Samurai Shodown series) Cha_emi_img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) MikoNakadai_stockimage.jpg|Miku Nakadai (Transformers: Prime) Natsumi_Hinata.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Misty_4.png|Misty (Pokemon anime franchise) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) Sashi_Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Shizuka_Minamoto_(2005).jpg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon franchise) Mirage-Karai.png|Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) Shinigami-witch.jpg|Shinigami (TMNT 2012) GoGo_in_Suit.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) Amu_Hinamori.png|Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara!) Rukia_kuchiki_by_xsatsujinx-d4omsh9.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Stacy_Hirano_2.png|Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) Sara_Tokimura.jpg|Sara Tokimura (Choushinsei Flashman) Momoko_Maskman.jpg|Momoko (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Live-rg-megumi.jpg|Megumi Misaki (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) Rinka_Yoshino.jpg|Rinka Yoshino (Samurai Shodown series) 502px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) Nozomi_Harasaki.png|Nozomi Harasaki (Shenmue series) Maruko_artwork_series2_01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) A-ko Magami in her sailor-suited battle outfit.png|A-ko Magami (Project A-ko series) Dawn 2.png|Dawn (Pokemon series) SC6_Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) SC4_Setsuka.jpg|Setsuka (Soul Calibur series) 300px-Sc5_pub_2d_natsu1-copy.jpg|Natsu (Soul Calibur series) Tamae_Honami.jpeg|Tamae_Honami (Chibi Maruko-chan) Sakiko_artwork_series2_01.png|Sakiko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Plan) Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Z P4U Chie Portrait.png|Chie Satonaka (Persona series) Haruhi Suzumiya 2.jpg|Haruhi Suzumiya (character) Konata-san.gif|Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) Miyumi.png|Miyumi (Scooby-Doo series) Character-detail-Karai2.png|Karai (TMNT 2012) T-AI RID.jpg|T-AI (Transformers RID 2001) Rcg misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Rcg kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Category:Blog posts